Teddy Blanchard/Auror Admission Test
Auror Admission Test (Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) Name: Teddy Blanchard Age: 18 PART ONE 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: I've always known even when I was in my first year at Hogwarts that I wanted to be an Auror. I want to be able to protect people and prevent them from having to go through what I did. '' 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: ''I have always been strong in school, especially in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. In addition to this I excel in healing magic as a result of working on it outside of my regular curriculum my last few years at Hogwarts. 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? I am a natural born leader and I am willing to risk my life for another's in a heartbeat if worst comes to worst. My passion and drive to keep the people around me, whether they be loved ones or total strangers, safe and away from harm sets me apart because it is something that can't simply be taught. I believe that while my past was tragic and still lingers over me to this day, it has made be stronger and I am more than ready to take on such a role of responsibility. 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? DADA - O Potions - O Charms - EE Transfiguration - EE Herbology - O Divination - A Care of Magical Creatures - EE PART TWO 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? I would refrain from acting irrationally by making a scene right away and instead do a background or profile check on the suspect. If the information lead on that he/she might be suspicious, I would follow the suspect for a little bit. If I took note of any odd behavior or bad motives, I would report back. I would only take initiative myself if the suspect decided to act out as it wouldn't be needed otherwise. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? I would save the group of wizards in a heartbeat. Not only would it be my job, but I won't allow another live be lost for the sake of mine. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? I would ensure sure my job is done- that everything I had initially set out to do has been accomplished. I wouldn't want to pass with only half a job done. I would also put my best effort forward that as many people are safe as possible. PART THREE Which of the following spells have you MASTERED (put them in bold): '- Full bodied Patronus' '- Variety of curses and counter curses' '- Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death' - Cast a Protean charm '- Cast a Fidelius charm' '- Cast a Bedazzling hex' '- Knowledge of venomous plants' - Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm. '- Know the incantation to make objects disappear.' Thank you for taking the test. please await your owl, and if you are successful, Renée Delacroix will interview you. Category:Auror Admission Test